The need for interlocking cartons and lids for foodstuffs such as ice cream and yogurt to mention just a few is well known. Current interlocking carton and lid designs are of several types. In one such design of an ice cream container each side of the carton is provided at the upper end with an integrally formed peripheral flap which is folded down and glued on the outside of the carton. The bottom edge of this flap forms a catching edge. A drawback to this type of arrangement is the added fabrication expense associated with an extra pass in the carton gluing procedure.
In another locking arrangement, a cardboard container and a plastic lid is provided in which the plastic lid includes a deep peripheral grove portion which receives the upper peripheral edge of the container. Notches extending into the grove from the plastic lid must friction fit into die-cut apertures in several places on flanges located on the interior of the cardboard container. Several drawbacks to this type of arrangement are the need for critical manufacturing tolerances which increase fabrication costs. Also, during production, the lid must be carefully aligned with the container when fitting the former to the latter. Finally, the apertures located on the interior of the container become clogged with the material being stored therein which interferes with the locking function.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an ice cream carton and lid assembly utilizing a locking mechanism which minimizes fabrication and assembly costs and which mechanism is not interfered with by the material being stored in the container.